All Too Well
by Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate
Summary: I remeber it all too well. This is how I believe Reyna feels while Jason is in Rome. This is not Jasper or Jeyna. One-shot, songfic, All Too Well by Taylor Swift


Songfic  
All too Well  
Jeyna  
She remembers it too well  
He doesnt care  
He just throws her away  
It's over but they still have memories  
While he's in Rome

Dear, fanfiction  
I'm neutral in this Jeyna, Jasper thing  
This is how I think Reyna feels  
Hope you like it  
During MoA  
I recommend you listen to the song while reading  
Review please  
One-shot  
-Elisabeth

_I walked through the door with you_  
_The air was cold_

I remember all the praetor meetings with him  
Working with him  
Even on dark, cold nights  
Even if it was hard, it felt right

_But something bout it felt like home somehow_  
_And I left my scarce there, at your sisters house and you still got it in your drawer even now_

I remember I was talking to him once, we were just hanging out, I left my old scarf in his cabin, and I know it's still in his cabin, and that he remembers.

_Oh your sweet disposition, and my wide-eyed gaze_  
_We're singning in the car getting lost upstate_

He was so sweet, I remember our missions together, all that traveling together. It felt so right.

_The autumn leaves falling down like pieces in to place and I can picture it after all these days_

And I still remember, even after so long. But does he?

_And I know it's long gone, and the magics not here no more._  
_And it might be okay, but I'm not fine at all._

I know it's gone, never really was, and that he's fine, but I'm not.

_Cause here we are again, on that, little town street, you almost ran a red cause you were looking over at me._

And when we'd walk through the city, once he almost got hit, by a cart because he was looking at me.

_Wind in my hair I was there I remember it, all too well._

The wind winding through my, my cheeks were rosy, I remember, all too well.

_Photo album on the table, your cheeks were turning red, you used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed._

We used to look at photos of his childhood, before I came to camp. He was pretty spindly and nerdy.

_Your mother telling bout, you were on the t-ball team._

The Ventis are always telling stories, he always gets all embarrassed.

_You tell me bout your past, thinking your future was mean._

He once confided to me how he used the think there wad nothing for him in the future, how it was so mean looking.

_And I know it's long gone, and there was nothing else I could do._  
_And I forget about you long enough to forget who I needed too_

I know there's nothing there and that it wasn't my fault.

Sometimes I can forget about him just long enough, but then I forget that I needed him.

_Cause here we are again, in the middle of the night, were dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light_  
_Down the stairs, I was there_  
_I remember all too well_

One late night, we were working hard, so Jason turned on the radio. Our favorite song came on, so he pulled me out of my chair, and we danced all night. I remember all too well.

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much but maybe this thing was a masterpiece, till you tore it all up._

Maybe I thought he wanted something that he didn't, maybe I went too far, but we were perfect, till he abandoned me then acted like he didn't he even care.

_Running scared I remember it all too welllll_

And when his friend went and blew up new Rome he just ran away with that Daughter of Venus, leaving me behind

_And you call me up again just to brake me like a promise, too casually cruel in the name of being honest_

He just came her, as if to break me again, too honest with his girlfriend

_I'm a crumpled up piece if paper lying here, cause I remember it all, all, all, too well_

I'm sitting here, broken, because I remembered

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

Everything is going too slowly, dragging it on so I don't forget

_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

I'd like to be a strong defiant leader again, but I'm still trying to find her

_After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own, now you mailed back my things, and I walk home alone_

After all we went through together, after everything, now I've got all my stuff back from him, and I lead camp alone

_But you keep my old scarf, from that very first week, cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_

He still has one memory though, if me, from our first week as co-preators, and I know he won't forget, because it's beautiful, and innocent

_You can't get rid of, cause you remember it all too wellllll_  
_Cause here we are again, were I loved you so, back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

And in those days, when I loved him, and I know I'm the only real thing he's ever felt for because that Venus girl isn't real, she Juno's doing.

_It was rare I was there I remember, all to well_

What we could've had was rare, it was beautiful

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_

He must remember too

_Down the stairs, you were there you remember it alll_

I know he has to

_It was rare, I was there I remember, it all too well_


End file.
